


【索香】纸戒指

by APTX



Category: One Piece
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance, ZoSan - Freeform, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 索香
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:06:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25965574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APTX/pseuds/APTX
Summary: 总是浑身充满活力、对女人表示戏剧化爱意的山治，详述他为什么想要跟索隆结婚。
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 18





	【索香】纸戒指

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Paper Rings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20696048) by [Krizlynn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krizlynn/pseuds/Krizlynn). 



山治从来没想过他会愿意安定下来。

在这一生中，他一直以为自己会替哲普工作──偿还他的债；每天、每星期、每个月都烹煮一百份料理。那么多的时数最后只不过是他亏欠哲普的百万分之一。之后，即使替哲普工作那么多年，后来被路飞拉入，他仍然没有考虑过结婚的事。

没错，他热爱女士，会崇拜她们只是看了一眼的肮脏地板，但婚姻并不是他在自己的未来里看到的。战斗、对抗和找到ALL BLUE的野望阻止了他去考虑要跟某个人结婚，也在他真的想到的时候让他保持 **理智** 。但也许他已经渴望了一段时间了。普通、甜蜜的生活，他会在一间不是飘在海上的餐厅里工作，美丽的妻子在家里等他，一边烘焙蛋糕，迎接从学校回来的孩子们。是的，他承认。有时候他想要那些，但那些时刻只有在他的一天过得特别不顺遂的时候才会闪过（路飞对于把破事扔给伙伴们从来不手软），但山治知道，其他日子，当他没有在害自己陷入困境、诅咒人生的每一部份时，他其实非常热爱现在的生活。

他喜爱这些刺激──冒险、值得的感受、他的伙伴、甚至是他们进入伟大航道后碰到的古怪事情。那就是为什么他从来没想过要安定下来。

不过，有一件事，他可能比其他事情都要爱。那件事（那个 **人** ）神奇的让山治想要安定下来，就算那天过得并不差也一样。

那个人目前正从餐桌边起身，皱着眉，如此生气的样子从来没有针对过其他人。

他们之间有种特殊关系：索隆和山治。

「…真蠢，你真的知道自己在说什么吗？」索隆差点咆哮出声，山治只是露出邪笑。

「怎么，我不能说事实？你的剑术跟我昨天踢下船的一个海军差不多。」

索隆老是在戳山治的所有痛处，不管他多努力想把那些痛处练得坚不可摧。反过来也一样，他们两个没有一天是不对彼此骂个几句的。

那是种纾压方式。有趣、振奋人心、令人兴奋──他们两个推来拉去，像凶猛的海浪先撞击上海岸，才退下去；拔河的两支队伍实力同样坚强。山治总会觉得自己的肺涨得满满的，但同时又在最自在的呼吸。知道，并感受索隆的存在，带着汗水淋漓的皮肤和狂野的笑容，总会让山治炙热难耐。

「如果我记得没错的话，被那个恶心的女上将分心后，需要被拯救的人是你。」索隆回嘴，往山治靠近。他们都知道他们就要打起来了。

「嘿！她才不恶心，你这臭混蛋！」山治将香菸从嘴中拿起来，吐出一口烟，又快速的放回去。「如果你真的像你自称的那么高尚，就会尊重女士！」

「尊重和没尊严是两回事。」索隆责备，山治发现情势不知怎么搞的扭转了，在邪笑的换成了索隆，他的怒火猛的飙升。他飞跳过厨房，抓住索隆破烂的上衣领子，把他拉过去直到两人的额头撞在一起。

「我让你他妈的跪地求饶后再来看看谁才没尊严吧。」

索隆的灰色眼睛反射着厨房的灯光，山治读出了其中的意思。

**危险。**

山治猛的踢出腿，试着出奇不意的攻击索隆，却失败了，因为现在有一只大手握住了他的膝盖。如果他们不是正在打架，那温暖会将颤栗直送进他的脊椎。但他们 **确实** 在打架，索隆眼中的挑战几乎让山治笑出来。「 **现在** 你惹火我了。」

金发男人吐出嘴中的香菸，将肺癌制造者用鞋子碾碎，象征开始──他们就打起来了，皮鞋撞击钢铁，偶尔咕哝一声，手臂和长腿刷过彼此。

山治已经习惯了，索隆也是，当他们僵持得比正常人都要久时，连眼睛都没眨一下。事实上，还增加了紧绷感，让空气中几乎出现电流，两人打得更凶。像这样，他们让彼此感觉到正常的关系中不可能实现的感觉。

就某方面来说，他们的打架是信任的表现。

索隆的刀很锋利。能够毁掉山治的梦想── **本来** 能够毁掉山治的梦想，在他们的三百六十五次对打中。每次索隆或山治不在最佳状态，不小心失手，另一方胜券在握，他们却从来不会伤到对方。肢体上或心灵上都是。索隆的刀总是会在就要划伤皮肤之前撤开，山治的鞋子也总是会在踢断骨头之前停下。他们总是力求胜利，但每次接近胜利时，他们就会退开，因为不管是身体还是灵魂，都知道他们实力相当。最微小的错误都不会改变他们对彼此的看法。

山治能够把性命交付到索隆手上。

就像现在，索隆推了他一把，他往后退，撞到身后的椅子，脚被绊住无法自卫，朝他而来的刀能够直接把他的手臂削下来。但他知道索隆会处理，他感觉并看见索隆手里的刀轻易的转向，没有刺穿他，刀背滑过他的左肩，索隆跟着他一起跌下去，压在他身上，鬼彻扎在他头旁边的地板上。「你这混蛋。」山治差点喷出口水，但他能感觉他的眼神出卖了自己，灵魂之窗再一次告诉了索隆， **我爱你** ，以及 **我信任你** 。「手段真肮脏，用椅子绊倒我。」

索隆露出趾高气昂的笑容，也许他注意到了山治唯一露出的眼睛中的情感，因为他没有回吼，而是将额头贴上山治的，他闭上眼睛。「那才 **没有** 一丁点肮脏。」

他们一直都像沙滩上的海浪，但像这样的时刻，他们就成为湖泊中的涟漪，一片掉落的樱花花瓣，持续打破日常。他们成为分享的呼吸，轻声诉说爱语，所有在爱和迷恋之中的一切。

本来握着鬼彻的手滑上山治的脸，山治直接融化了，心脏在胸腔里狂跳，即使他跟索隆做过更亲密的事。他的双手，他发誓只用来触碰最珍贵的东西的双手，滑上索隆的手臂，最后停在他的后颈上。即使闭着眼睛，他仍然能看见索隆靠过来将两人的唇贴在一起。纯洁的一啄，再一啄，直到山治用舌头舔上他的唇，他能 **感觉** 索隆的笑容。

山治喘不过气，他好快乐，都不知道该怎么办了。

压在他身上的这个男人，他知道在他第一次也是唯一的一次战败后，就很少 **真正的** 露出微笑了，但他跟自己在一起时，却是如此轻易的就笑出来。

山治想跟索隆结婚。

***

山治很喜欢夸张。他什么都要最好，喜爱强大的象征，有意义的行为，有影响力的话语。他想给妻子世界上最美丽的珠宝，在她手指上戴上最大的钻石戒指。他喜欢花束和燕尾服和长裙，以及所有能跟『华丽』扯上关系的一切。因为这样，他总是幻想他的婚礼（如果真的有发生的话）会是全镇最大的活动。女孩们会奉承嫉妒他妻子收到的戒指──男人会对他妻子穿着结婚礼服的照片流口水。

如果真是如此──也一定会如此，就无可否认山治就是 **夸张** 的代名词──山治有时候会纳闷自己为什么会想要跟索隆结婚。他明白也接受，自己会毫不犹豫的说 **好** ，但让他困惑的是，那简简单单的一个字将会推翻到目前为止他对自己的定义。

索隆不在乎外表。他不像山治那样在乎华丽的示爱和惊喜生日派对。他握着山治的手的方式很简单，就好像握着他的手就只有一个理由… **就是握着他的手** 。索隆接吻的方式就像在任何情况下就只有这么一个选项。他亲吻山治只有一个目的──那就是， **吻他** 。

改变这一切的是，那是 **山治** 。他不是在吻随便哪个陌生人。那是他吻他时低喃的名字，他握住的手的重要性。握住 **他的** 手，亲吻 **他** 。索隆很明确的表达，他只愿意对山治这么做，而金发男人从来没有感受过能跟索隆比拟的忠心与虔诚。要是有人告诉他，看到索隆跟另一个爱人在一起，证据是绿发和刀，山治会猛烈的否认，并发誓那只是另一个有绿发和刀的傻瓜，不管这有多么不可能。

索隆就是那样。他让人们无论情况如何都会信任他，因为他早已无数次证明他们没有理由不信任他。

这让山治跟索隆一起上岸时感到坚不可摧，他们到酒吧去，男人女人从四面八方过来搭讪（因为， **拜讬** ，那是索隆，他光是看着山治就能让他膝盖发软），他却无动于衷。索隆全部无视，而且如果有人动作太大胆还会皱眉。但他却在跟山治吵架得有点太热血時会把酒吧毁掉，即使知道他随便一招手就会有男人或女人愿意陪他一整天，他还是这样。

索隆很简单。

山治很清楚，他愿意丢弃钻石和华丽的燕尾服、目瞪口呆的男人和嫉妒的女人，接受索隆给他的。他会拍他和索隆争吵的照片，对上知名海贼时仍会出现的藐视，每天都一样的该死白上衣──他愿意接受用纸做成的戒指。

他愿意接受索隆给他的一切，因为索隆也会做同样的事。

「在想事情？」索隆低声问，山治什么也没说，只是在梅利的小小瞭望台中靠上索隆的身侧。他们头顶上的星星像白天的大海一般闪烁，山治能听见海浪和微风平静的声音。

他的头垂向右边，压上索隆的手臂，往另一个男人蹭得更靠近，他其实并不知道自己有多想要索隆的温暖。

他们坐在小小的地板上很舒服，虽然必需因为瞭望台的格局调整双腿。

索隆问他问题之后没多久，山治举起左手，目光盯着第四根手指，想像跟身旁的这个人结婚的样子。

「纸戒指。」山治对自己哼了一声，非常微小，他自己都几乎听不到。他知道索隆询问的挑起一边眉毛。纸戒指真是太符合 **索隆** 的风格了，根本不好笑。

他看不到，大概是因为夜晚的黑暗的关系，但下一秒，索隆的右手就伸过来，两人的手指以一种别扭的姿势缠在一起，他的手被绿藻的带了下去，落到他们之间的小小空间上。

「如果你想牵手就直说。」索隆嘟囔，让山治真的笑了出来。

「如果要牵的话，我应该要伸右手出来才对吧？」

「谁知道你的笨脑瓜里在想什么。」索隆直率的说。

「嘿，别逼我把你踢下……」

索隆捏捏山治的手，金发男人马上就闭嘴了。像这样的时刻，漫长的一天过去，只有他们两个，唯一能看到的只有黑蓝色，他们两个都温驯的惊人。

厨子将唇闭上，如果说他没在噘嘴就是在撒谎了。

「我举左手是有原因的。」山治决定说，索隆只是咕哝了一声。

「那是你打手枪的手？」

「什么── **不是** ！」

「所以你的 **右手** 是打手枪的手。」

「你这 **混蛋** ──我是说， **对** ，但他妈的闭嘴。」

索隆轻笑，山治生气的哼哼，但当索隆将他们的手举起，调整着姿势直到半面对山治时，所有辱骂的话都烟飞云散。山治完全不知道这颗绿藻脑袋在做什么，但他也没机会思考，因为索隆低下头，碰上举起的手，唇瓣在山治的第四根手指上种下一吻。

就在结婚戒指该在的地方。

在那一瞬间，山治就知道，他永远会记得这就是他的心脏爆炸的那一刻。他挣扎着挤出一声欢快的小声音，手指反射性的握住索隆的手，彷彿他永远不会放开。在某个时间点，索隆变成了山治认识的人当中（包含自己）最浪漫的人，却仍然保持自我。 **索隆。**

天啊，山治想跟索隆结婚。


End file.
